


August Heat

by RhettVaughn



Series: Shapeshifters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Breeding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV First Person, Shapeshifters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettVaughn/pseuds/RhettVaughn
Summary: I turned eighteen in the summer of 1999 and my life changed forever.I met him.





	August Heat

I turned eighteen in the summer of 1999.

At the time, it didn’t feel like an important milestone. I still wasn’t old enough to legally drink. Sure, I could vote, but what was the point when I felt like I didn't have a single thing to say.

I felt like little more than just a normal teenager.

When I wasn’t angry at the world, I was horny. When I wasn’t horny or angry, I was horny. There was no middle ground.

Little did I know, that August would prove to be the most important of my life.

We lived on a small farm in semi-rural South Dakota. Nothing too fancy, we had a few horses and sheep, but that was it. We couldn’t farm the land for crops because nothing would grow; the ground was too hard.

We weren’t farmers, anyway. That hadn’t been why we’d moved there. My parents claimed that they felt drawn to the property. Personally, I think they just wanted a place to leave me while they went to work.

Not that I was complaining.

My parents were stock brokers in the city. They alternated the days they stayed overnight away from me, but there was always at least one day a week when their schedules clashed and I left alone.

Rather than being bothered by their absence, I relished the time I had to myself. I was an only child and didn’t have many friends, so I knew how to have a good time on my own.

When I wasn’t sleeping or eating my fill of pizza, I would spend my time in the yard, working on the car my dad had bought from the junkyard. It was a piece of crap, but it gave me something to focus on besides my solitary confinement, so I loved it.

Midway through the first week of August, the driest on record apparently, the brown outs started to happen. The rural lying properties were always the first to get shut off, and that time was no exception.

I had been out back, working on the car in the semi-darkness when the power went out. 

“Shit,” I cursed, dropping the welder to the bench. I knew I could fire up the backup generator if I really wanted to carry on, but it was old and risky to run at the best of times. In a drought where everything was dry, was definitely not an opportune time.

Knowing that there was no point continuing - it was difficult to see in the quasi-darkness, anyway - I decided to call it a night. Stepping out of the garage, a light out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

The property next to ours still had power. Full power, and not the kind that came from a backup generator.

It wasn’t unusual for one building to get cut off, while the others still had power. But I knew for a fact that this particular one should have been in darkness like ours. We shared the same power grid.

Curiously, I took a few steps towards the fence line, before I paused. What the hell was I thinking? Just because the farm next to ours had power, didn’t mean anything weird was going on. And it most definitely wasn’t an invitation to go over.

As I chided myself, a figure moved in front of the light, catching my attention again. It looked as though there was only one person home. Maybe I should go over and explain to them what was going on. Whoever it was, was new in town, after all.

Decision made, I hopped over the fence separating our properties and made my way closer to the building.

Our house had once been part of the old Cooper Farm. When the owner had gotten too old to handle the farm, he had sold of various parts of the land to make the maintenance easier. Only, he had a reputation for being a jackass and no one had been willing to take him up on the offer.

Except for the people my parents had bought the farm from. They had remained in a small house close to the old man’s until he had passed away.

The Cooper Farm had stood empty ever since.

Until the new owners had moved in two months ago, that is. None of us had seen the owners since their trucks had rolled past, but there was definitely life back in the old farm again.

The porch door was open and I knocked lightly on the wood. “Hello?” I called quietly.

No answer.

I should have left then, but I had definitely seen someone in the house and I was determined to make sure that they knew what was going on. A brownout could be freaky the first time they happened if you weren’t used to them.

“Hello?” I repeated a little louder, stepping into the building and glancing around.

The place was empty. I don’t just mean devoid of people; there was no furniture or other belongings. It looked like whoever had moved in, had moved out almost immediately. There weren’t even any boxes left to unpack.

“You shouldn’t be here,” a gravelly voice said from behind me.

My heart clenched in fear and I spun around wildly, looking for the source of the voice.

The speaker leant in the doorway to the room. I don’t mean ‘leant’ in the sense that he thought it looked cool. He looked as though the door frame was the only thing keeping him standing.

Oh, yeah, he was also completely naked as well.

Now, I’ve always known I was gay. There was never a ‘Eureka’, or an ‘oh crap, I’m a flamer’ moment. Men have always been hotter to women. It was a fact of my life that I had grown up with and didn’t know any different. Hell, I didn’t even know I was supposed to think women were the attractive ones until I got to high school.

Even though I was eighteen, I was still a virgin; not a popular kid, remember? But I’d seen my fair share of porn.

This guy - my freaking next door neighbour - would put every male star in those movies to shame.

Tall, maybe pushing six-four, he had the lean body of an athlete and the abs to back that claim up. Seriously, I just wanted to run my hands over them immediately. His legs were muscled and strong; this guy had some serious power in his body.

My mouth started to water as my eyes travelled up his legs to his cock. It was impossible to take my eyes from it. His dick hung to almost mid-thigh; it must have been at least eight inches. And he wasn’t even hard. 

How amazing would it feel to have that monster inside you, I couldn’t help wonder.

Inside my shorts, my own dick started to twitch at the thought of being fucked by that cock. The air in the room seemed to become charged with energy all of a sudden and I nervously licked my lips. Something unusual was happening in this house, and I had a feeling I had just strayed into something I wasn’t supposed to see.

“I…” I cleared my throat nervously. My cock was hardening more with each breath I took, but I didn’t want to reach down and adjust myself. That would only draw more attention. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

The man’s eyes flickered open and I couldn’t stop the gasp of surprise when he looked into mine. They were purple. I’m not talking the kind of blue that looks purple. They were red and blue makes purple, purple.

That couldn’t have been natural.

“I said,” he stated through gritted teeth, “you shouldn’t be here.”

Rude much? I scoffed and tried to think of something to say that would make me sound intelligent and witty; completely unlike the horny teenager I was.

Before I could even open my mouth, he yelled, “GET OUT!”

Around me, the lights flickered as his temper flared, but I didn’t give them any thought as I did what he’d ordered. I ran like hell. I didn’t know what I’d done wrong - well, besides trespassing - and I had no intention in finding out.

I bolted across the field, jumping over the medium sized fence easier than any track runner, and didn’t stop until I reached my bedroom.

Skidding to a stop in the centre of the room, I leant forward and rested my hands on my thighs. Breathing deep, I tried to regulate my heartbeat.

As adrenaline started to seep from my body, it started to be replaced with anger. Who the hell did the jerk think he was, talking to me like that? Sure I shouldn’t have been in his house in the first place, but would it have killed him to at least pretend to be nice about telling me to leave?

I crossed over to my window and glanced out. My bedroom overlooked the property next door and I had many a night trying to get a glimpse of our new neighbour.

Looking at the property now, I was surprised to see that it was all in darkness; just like ours was. There wasn’t a single light burning in the entire place, and there was no remnant that there had ever been one on.

I squinted through the darkness, trying to spot the jerk, but I couldn’t find him. It was too dark.

Just as well, I thought bitterly, pushing myself away from the window. I’d love to give him a piece of my mind.

I pulled off my clothes and threw them in the general direction of the laundry basket, before flopping down onto my bed. The night was cool to say it was the summer, but my skin felt like it was on fire.

Flipping over onto my stomach, I buried my face in the pillow and tried to fall asleep.

Just before unconsciousness covered me, a thought occurred that made me smile.

Screw giving him a piece of my mind. I’d like to give him a piece of my ass.

*

As the summer grew shorter, so did my shorts. 

The weather started getting out of control a week after my encounter with our neighbour. Each day felt like it was hotter than the last. 

Before, I had spent most of my time in the garage, working on the car. Now it was too hot to even think about being indoors.

We didn’t have a pool - there usually wasn’t a need for one - so I ran to the store one day and bought the last kids pool I could find. I couldn’t fill it all the way up because of the drought, but I managed to pull a few buckets from when I was in the shower.

It wasn’t much, but it was enough to fill half of the pool.

The heat was too intense for many clothes and I didn’t have any light enough to not be sweltering. I had the semi-genius idea to take a pair of tatty old jeans that I should have thrown away three years ago, and turn them into cut off shorts.

Armed with a desire to be cool and a pair of scissors, I cut those jeans to just below the butt; I turned them into a pair of ass shorts.

Foregoing underwear, I slipped them on and immediately felt cooler. 

I know what you’re thinking. I was alone, on a farm in the semi-middle of nowhere. Why didn’t I just stay naked? It’s hard to explain, but I wasn’t confident with myself to stay completely naked out in the open. Hell, I was barely comfortable with leaving my shirt off.

Especially not when my dick of a neighbour looked like a porn star slash greek god.

The thought of him make my cock twitch as I fastened the button fly, and I gave it a squeeze in sympathy. I wouldn’t have wanted to be smothered with denim either.

Sliding back onto a deckchair, with my feet in the pool of water, I closed my eyes and leant my head back, determined to enjoy the sun.

I’m not sure how long I stayed there - could have been an hour, could have been three - but I started to feel someone’s eyes watching me.

Immediately panicking that someone had caught me half-naked, my eyes flew open. There was no one there.

I let out a sigh of relief and tipped my head back again. As I did, I caught sight of someone in the neighbour’s house.

The jerk was watching me.

I grimaced and shifted when the thought of having an audience made heat pool in my groin. I wasn’t going to do it. There was no way I was going to get my dick out in the open air and jerk off with him watching me.

My dick hardened and I chanced a glance downwards. I had cut the jeans so short that my now hard cock was poking out from one of the legs obscenely.

With shaking hands, I reached down to adjust myself. As soon as my fingers touched the denim, I knew I was going to end up getting off out here in the open.

Heart pounding in my chest, I unbuttoned the fly and carefully pulled my cock free. The heated air against my skin made me gasp and I chanced running my fingers along the length. 

There was something so hot about being outside and the risk of being caught doing this.

You have been caught, my brain supplied and I groaned. Of course. I was being watched.

I cracked my eyes open a little to make sure that he was still focusing on me. Sure enough, standing on the porch of his own property, stood my neighbour. He was as naked as he had been the last time we’d seen each other.

A moan slipped out at the memory of him and his cock. I would love to feel that under my fingers, my tongue, in my ass.

I imagined what I would do for him and my hand sped up, along with my breathing. I would spend my entire life on my knees if it meant I got to experience him inside me. I’d let him take me whenever he wanted; push me over whatever surface was nearest and let him pound my hole until it was dripping with his come.

Pre-come was pooling at my head, and I ran my hand over it, smearing the sticky liquid down my shaft and using it as lube.

Maybe he would let him fuck me, but I doubted it. Someone with a cock that powerful would never be a bottom. 

I ran one hand over my chest, wondering what he was into. Maybe he liked to tie people up and have his way with them. I thought back to his house; there was no furniture. I wondered if there was a bed. Maybe he would simply push me to the floor, face first, straddle my ass and pound his cock into me.

Sudden heat flew through my body and I came with a yell, arching my back as I spurted come over my stomach.

Wow. I had never come that quick before. Well, not for years any way. I’d been jerking myself off for a good while now and had a pretty good idea how to make things last.

Those skills had apparently gone out of the window.

I peeled my eyes open and looked over at the farm house, not even trying to hide the fact that I was looking.

He wasn’t there.

*

I don’t know what I expected him to do after he’d watched me jerk off, but his disappearance pissed me off no end.

For the rest of the week and most of the following weekend, I felt furious all the time. 

What annoyed me even more was that I didn’t know why I felt so angry. I wasn’t his boyfriend. Jerking off in front of someone didn’t automatically give me relationship rights.

Even if he had have come over afterwards, I don’t know what we would have said to each other.

Okay, that was a lie.

I had been having a mental conversation/argument with him in my head every time I glanced over at the always dark farmhouse. The actual words we spoke varied depending on what the events of the day had been, but the outcome of the fantasy fight never changed.

He always ended up fucking me. Hard.

If my parents realised that there was something different about me, they didn’t comment when they were actually home. Perhaps they just assumed I was being a typical teenager, I don’t know.

Either way, they were silent about my problems. Thank god.

What was I supposed to tell them? I came in front of our neighbour - who has an amazing cock, by the way - and now he won’t look at me. Oh, and I can’t stop thinking about him either.

After a week, I had grown used to a life of constant arousal. I woke up hard, dressed in my baggiest trousers when I wasn’t alone, jerked off multiple times a day, and fell asleep hard.

I felt like I was living a life of perpetual edging, with no end in sight.

My dad left on the Saturday afternoon, and I waved him off from my window. My mum had left for the city earlier that morning, so when the car disappeared down the lane, it was just me.

As soon as I was alone, I pulled my clothes off and grabbed my cock. Like with every other day of the week, it had been hard since I’d woken up. 

I groaned at the feeling of skin on my heated flesh. It felt amazing. But I knew the feeling wouldn’t last. It never did these days.

Across the way from my window, the lights came on in the farm house and my neighbour stepped into view. Like with every other time, he was naked. His cock swung limp between his legs, making my mouth fill with saliva. One taste, was that too much to ask?

Unlike every other time he had been in plain sight, this time he seemed to sense my eyes watching him. He looked up and our eyes met, making my hand still on my cock.

I couldn’t look away. Hell, I couldn’t even think. Every bone in my body wanted to be down there, with him, doing whatever he wanted. I wanted him even more in those seconds than I had since I’d first laid eyes on him. I couldn’t focus. There was nothing else around us.

Just me, him and my insanely hard cock.

What the hell was happening to me? I know teenagers were supposed to have an insane sex drive, but what I had been feeling for the last few weeks had to transcend that, surely.

My mind made up for me, I moved away from the window. I was going to get answers from him; find out what the hell he was playing at, once and for all.

I didn’t bother dressing as I crossed the field. I wanted him to see how turned on he made me. I didn’t have the room in me for shame in that moment.

The door was open and like before he was nowhere in sight. Stepping over the threshold, making no pretense to knock, I glanced around. The room looked exactly like it had the last time I had been there.

Empty. There was still no sign that he lived there.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he growled from behind me. Unlike last time, I had been expecting it and didn’t jump. I didn’t even turn immediately.

It was only when the door closed and latched, that I turned around. He had locked me in. I was locked in the house, and my only escape was through the door I couldn’t see a key for.

I opened my mouth to say something, but as soon as I did, something in the air changed. It’s hard to explain to someone who hasn’t experienced it, but it was like the charge in the atmosphere suddenly grew and I could barely breath.

“What are you doing?” I gasped.

I have no idea how, but I knew whatever was happening to me was because of him. He was the reason I couldn’t think straight anymore, he was the reason the air was suddenly stifling, and he was also the only cure, I realised with a blow to the stomach.

My eyes travelled down to his cock and I found I could suddenly breathe easier. I needed it - I needed him - to stop myself from dying.

Falling forward, I landed in a pile at his feet. Fuck, he looked even bigger up close; and he still wasn’t hard. Pushing myself up onto my knees, I licked across his head. Shit, he may not have been hard, but there was still precome pooling there. That was amazing. I’d always thought come was supposed to be salty; mine certainly did when I’d tasted it. His wasn’t. This was the sweetest, most delicious thing I had ever tasted.

I continued with my little kitten licks on his head, until I could breath easier. 

He didn’t pull me closer, but he didn’t push me away either. 

When I could think clearly, I rested my head against his hip bone and closed my eyes. “What have you done to me?” I whispered.

A strong hand reached down and he ran his fingers through my hair. “I told you to leave.” His voice was lower than it had been, softer than before. “What’s your name, beautiful?”

Normally I would have flinched at the nickname, but coming from him it sounded like the most amazing word in the English language. “Ben,” I whispered, nuzzling his cock with my nose as I breathed in his scent. 

It was intoxicating. I felt like I was flying.

He repeated my name. The single syllable coming from his lips made my cock drip. “My name is Devin and what you’re feeling right now is heat.”

Devin, I tried the name out in my mind. It suited him, I thought before frowning when I registered the rest of the sentence.

“Heat?” Of course I was feeling the heat; it was a hundred degrees outside and even warmer inside without AC.

He hummed and ran his hand through my hair again. “I am a shapeshifter, and you are my mate. That is why I tried to make you leave; you are human, you aren’t ready to experience heat.”

My mind was swimming. Heat. Shapeshifter. Mate. “What?” I croaked. It was the only word I could still remember how to pronounce.

Devin reached down and pulled me up. “I am a shapeshifter,” he explained. “I can morph into any creature I like, but this is my true appearance. We each have one mate, who is destined for us. That is you, Ben,” he stated, reaching out and cupping my cheek.

Without waiting for a response from me, he reached his hand around and cupped my naked ass. His touch left a trail of fire down my back and I groaned, pressing back into his hand.

“Come with me,” he whispered, taking me by the hand and leading me through the house. He didn’t need to instruct me; I would have gone anywhere with him at that moment. As we walked, down to the basement, he spoke, “That feeling you’re experiencing - the desire to remain by my side - is what we use to lure our mates to us.”

“That’s why I’ve been hard since meeting you,” I blurted without even realising. “You’re using some form of allure to pull me in.” I was aiming for accusatory, but I think I just ended up sounding impressed.

Devin smiled and pushed the door at the bottom of the stairs open. Together we stepped through into the basement and I realised why the rest of the house was empty. Everything was down there. Instead of moving into the rooms topside, he had made the basement his own.

I gasped when he reached out and curled his fingers around my cock. “This is an impressive length,” he observed, stroking me lightly.

A laugh escaped me and I shook my head. “You’re kidding, right? Have you seen your cock?”

He chuckled along with me. It was hard to concentrate on what he was saying with him stroking me, but I was determined that I wasn’t going to come from his touch alone. I wasn’t going to embarrass myself like that.

“We’ve still got another couple of weeks to enjoy your heat,” he purred. “Heats usually happen three times a year, and last for roughly a month. Plenty of time to get a little bitch filled with pups.”

I frowned and pulled away from him slightly. “In that case, I can’t be experiencing heat,” I argued. “I’m not a girl. There’s no way I can get pregnant.”

Devin smirked and leant forward, capturing my bottom lip in between his teeth. “You’re right about not being a girl,” he agreed. “But, that inability to breathe, the clarity that only comes from touching me; that’s heat. You might not be able to get pregnant, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the other perks.”

He didn’t say another word as he lead me over to the bed in the corner. I say bed, it was little more than a mattress on the floor with a few blankets. I grunted when he pushed me forward so I landed on it, flat on my stomach.

“Hey!” I exclaimed. “Less of the manhandling.” I didn’t know if I was into rough play - honestly, it kinda turned me off - but I wasn’t about to lose my virginity that way.

Devin ignored me as he leant down over my body and swiped his tongue down the crack of my ass.

Fuck. Was that supposed to feel so amazing?

Behind me, he chuckled to himself. I could hear slurping and I turned my head in time to see him pull his thumb from his mouth. 

“This may hurt a little,” he cautioned.

I gasped in a pain when he pressed his thumb against my hole and pushed in. Was he really going to do this without prepping me first? There was no way that huge cock was going to fit inside with no lube.

That was when I really started panicking. He was going to fuck me dry and I wouldn’t be able to take it.

Devin ignored my protests and continued pushing in. I tried resisting him, until I felt him press against something inside me. It wasn’t my prostate; I had fingered myself enough to know the difference. Whatever he had just found, he pressed his fingers firmly against it and I felt sparks shoot up my spine.

“What the-?” I groaned, pressing back against his hand for the first time since he’d touched me.

He chuckled. “That, beautiful, is your slick gland. When a bitch is in heat and around their mate, the gland activates and lubes you up. Now you’re ready for the taking whenever I feel like it.”

I moaned wantonly. “Why have I never felt slick back there before?” I challenged, even though my dick was telling my brain to shut up and enjoy it.

Devin pressed his thumb firmly against the gland, making it squirt more liquid into my ass. “Because it needed to be coaxed into submission by your mate while you were in heat,” he answered.

With each press of his thumb, the gland secreted more liquid and I pressed back into his touch. 

My hole was dripping wet by the time he eventually pulled his thumb from my body. “Beautiful,” he whispered, running his hand down my spine, smearing slick with it as he went.

The mattress dipped with his weight as he straddled me. That was when I felt, for the first time, his cock at full hardness. Flaccid he had been pushing eight inches, hard he must have been closer to eleven. Maybe more.

Rather than scare me, the thought of having that huge cock inside me, made my ass even slicker. I moaned and pressed up against his weight.

“You’re a pushy bottom, aren’t you?” he chuckled, shifting his weight so he could rub against my hole.

Jesus, this was better than any time I’d ever jerked off or fingered myself. 

I whined when he teasingly brushed his head over my entrance, smearing my slick. “Fuck me,” I begged, my fingers curling in the sheets. I felt desperate for something to hold onto.

Devin groaned lightly, but didn’t speak as he leant forward. Slowly, the head of his cock breached my hole and I couldn’t stop the moan from escaping. It was too much; I felt too full. But I also didn’t feel full enough at the same time. 

He didn’t stop when he had breached my hole; there was no giving my body time to adjust. The slick in my ass meant that I was already pliant and wet enough for him to slowly slide halfway in.

I could feel tears form in the corner of my eyes when he paused like that. He wasn’t just long - he was wide too. This was the most I had ever been stretched and it was starting to hurt.

The pain didn’t dull my sense of arousal, though. If anything, it increased it.

I groaned and lifted my ass, trying to push more of myself onto his cock. Behind me, he chuckled and I felt his hands on my hips, before he continued on his way.

I could feel every inch of him sliding into my body, but he didn’t stop until he was buried completely. The head of his cock felt like it was pressing against my abdomen. He was so deep inside me, I swear I could feel him in places I didn’t even know existed.

“Fuck,” Devin groaned, lightly rocking his hips. “I knew you’d feel good, but this is even better. How can you be so tight?”

“Virgin,” I managed to gasp when his cock pressed against both the slick gland and my prostate at the same time.

He moaned loudly. “Really? Perfect,” he crowed. “You’re never going to have another cock now, beautiful. Your perfect little ass is mine for the taking, and I’m never letting you go.”

I should have been terrified at his words and what he was saying. He was staking a claim on me and my ass. But in that moment, with his cock buried in my ass and my hole wet with slick, feeling owned was amazing.

“Yes,” I breathed in agreement. “I’m yours.”

He swore softly and tilted his hips forward. “I’m going to make you feel so good, beautiful,” he whispered, pulling his cock back a little.

I wanted to tell him that he already was, that this was the best I had ever felt, but then he pushed in even deeper than before, and I was pretty sure I could taste him in my mouth.

“Fuck me,” I breathed.

He grunted and grabbed my hips tighter, pulling me up onto my hands and knees. The new position freed my cock so it was no longer trapped between my body and the mattress, but it also meant that I couldn’t touch myself without fear of falling over.

Instead, my hard, heavy cock and balls were forced to hang beneath me, swinging with each thrust of his cock.

“Such a good little bitch,” he murmured in my ear, pounding my ass faster and faster. “You’re going to milk my cock with your ass, aren’t you?”

I moaned, too far gone to even remember how to form actual words, and squeezed my ass muscles around him. I wanted his come in me. I’d never felt anything like the pleasure coursing through me, and I couldn’t wait to experience what it felt like being filled with his seed.

As he got closer to his orgasm, I could feel something strange happening inside of me. It felt like something was growing. I cried when I realised it was his cock. He couldn’t be getting any bigger, surely. Anything else and he really would rip me in half.

Sensing my fear, Devin released my hips and reached down for my cock. “Calm down, beautiful,” he soothed, his gravelly voice washing over me and calming my fears instantly. “I’m going to give you my come. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

I moaned in agreement and gasped with pleasure when he nipped the back of my neck with his teeth. The growing sensation continued, and that was when I realised that it was getting harder for Devin to thrust his cock in and out of my body.

When it eventually became too difficult, he came to a stop, still buried completely inside me. That was when I realised what had been happening. Without the movement, it was impossible to miss the feeling of tiny little barbs digging their way into my ass.

His cock had barbs on it when he came, I realised with a jolt of pleasure.

“When I come,” Devin said, sounding so in control considering our position, “the barbs will dig into your body temporarily, anchoring me to you.” I groaned at the mental image he was producing, but he wasn’t done. “When I’ve filled you up with pups, I have to wait for the barbs to go down, before I can pull out.”

My cock jolted at the mention of being filled with his imaginary pups. “Like a knot,” I mused, panting heavily. I had seen some less-than-ethical porn of animals, and I knew exactly what happened when dogs came.

Devin chuckled. “Pretty much,” he agreed. For the time since he had sunk into me, his voice sounded strained. Like he was struggling to control himself.

Struck with a sudden desire to be filled with come, I clenched my inner muscles around his cock. It stung a little as the barbs dug into my body more, but the action served to have the desired effect.

He pressed his mouth to the back of my neck and sunk his teeth in as he came hard inside my body.

The pleasure I felt at that action was unlike anything else I had ever experienced. I could feel ropes and ropes of come pulsating into me, in a never ending stream. 

Devin reached underneath my body and grabbed my cock. He twisted roughly to the right, and I followed his example, coming all over his hand and squeezing my ass muscles instinctively. 

I screamed as the orgasm was pulled from my body, even as he continued pumping his come into me.

We stayed like that for almost ten minutes, a continuous-never ending stream of come flowing from his body into mine.

Eventually the flow stemmed and trickled to a stop, although there was no sign of the barbs going down.

I was in a daze; almost completely oblivious to what was happening. Before that day, I had never had sex. Now, not only had I lost my virginity, I had given it to a man who wasn’t human, had a monster cock and was going to try his hardest to fill me up with pups for a whole month, three times a year.

Fuck me if that thought wasn’t enough to make my cock twitch again.

I was dimly aware of Devin lowering me to the mattress and him rolling us onto our side. 

His cock was still buried inside of me, but I could feel it returning to normal. He would be able to pull out soon.

“Why did you want me to leave?” I asked sleepily as we lay there.

I felt his arms wrap around me, before he answered, “You’re just a kid. You should be out having fun and sleeping around with other boys.”

The thought of being with anyone other than Devin made me feel sick. I forced my eyes open and turned my head so I could see him. “I don’t want other boys,” I stated, trying to force as much passion into that statement as I could.

He smiled brightly and captured my lips in a soft kiss that was in direct contrast to the semi-brutal ass fucking he had given me.

“I have one more question,” I added, pulling away from him so I could look him in the eye. His cock was starting to soften inside me, and I wanted the answer to my question while we were still connected.

He raised an eyebrow and waited for my question.

“I know you’ve been watching me for the past few months,” I informed him. “But how did you know I’m your mate, and not just a regular kid?”

Devin pressed his lips against the back of my neck. “I knew from the second I saw you that you were mine,” he whispered against my skin. His cock finally slipped free from my body, letting a river of come and slick seep out. “You were made for me.”

He reached down and I felt two fingers easily slip into my ass. He pulled them out before I had chance to enjoy the stimulation. I turned my head just in time to see him slip those digits into his mouth, tasting both my slick and his come.

“And I’ve been watching you for longer than a few months,” he corrected me. He leant over and slipped his tongue into my mouth, letting me taste myself and him. “I’ve been waiting for you to turn eighteen, watching almost your entire life.”

*


End file.
